Rock Bottom
by McGeeklover
Summary: 'Goodbye Rachel, I hope you have a nice life knowing that you drove me to this.' -Mike Drove him to what? She suddenly saw something in the corner of her eyes and she dropped the paper on the floor, along with her heart. "Nooo!" Running frantically into the bathroom, her chest twisted at the sight before her. "Mike!"


**Rock Bottom**

**How could someone not write a fanfiction based on what happened in this episode and the promo yet?! I'm so excited to see what will happen. The plot bunnies have attacked me, therefore I must write this story. Hope you like it! BTW: Spoilers! Don't like them, then don't read until after the next episode :p**

"_Johnathan wants to see you."_

The moment Amy said those words in that tone of voice, he knew what was coming. Sidwell had found out that he was cut out of the contract from Charles Fortsman. He knew it was a bad idea from the start and he was just waiting to see when the ball would drop. And it did. On the worst day possible. Harvey was basically screwing him over and now he was losing again. Mike sighed and let a few tears drip down his face as the elevator doors closed, his box of belongings in his hand. How could this all go to shit? And once Harvey found out, the man was gonna laugh in his face for being such a failure and being fired after only working for Sidwell for a month. Bowing his head and wiping the wetness off his face, Mike stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the curb and calling a taxi. He just hoped Rachel was having a better day than he was.

And apparently she had. She came home late when he was just finishing his fifth bottle of beer. His head hurt, but he didn't care. He didn't want to smoke pot- mostly because he didn't feel like going to coffee cart guy or any guy with drugs. He just wanted to drown his miseries away.

"Rachel," he slurred as she came in and dropped everything and hugging him tightly.

"God, Mike I'm so sorry. What happened? Why did you get fired?"

"N-Nothing important." He squinted his eyes. He could tell that she had something to say. "Are you okay?"

"Mike...I don't think now is the best time to tell you. Why don't you get some-"

"Rachel, what happened!"

The woman sighed, took his hand in both of hers, closing her eyes briefly before starting to talk. The more she talked, his heart shattered into a million pieces. Her voice drowned out, the only sound being his raspy breath. Rachel had _cheated_ on him...with his enemy. With Logan. He _knew_ she still had feeling for that fucking bastard.

He snatched his hands away from her, stumbling up onto swaying feet. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe she would hurt him like this? He _never _cheated on her, let alone anyone for that matter.

"Mike, listen-"

"No...I'm done listening to you. How could you do this to me?" He said, his blue eyes welling up with tears. His heart hurt; she had betrayed him. "I...I loved you and I thought you loved me. I should've known the second you started working with him, I was gonna lose you. Obviously you don't love me enough to resist the temptations." He slammed the beer bottle on the table, it smashing into pieces and cutting his hand.

"Mike, I'm so-" she began, standing up to go to him.

"We're done," he growled and before Rachel could get out another word, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Rachel collapsed back on the couch and cried. She had ruined everything; she ruined her relationship with the man she truly loved because of Logan coming onto her...wanting her back, because he was a "changed man." She lost Mike and she wasn't sure if she would ever have the chance to get him back again.

Mike was beyond pissed. How could Rachel hurt him like that? Didn't she love him? Or was that all a lie the second she set eyes on Logan weeks ago? Mike ran out of the building and his mind was only set on one destination...Logan's. He was gonna beat the shit out of the guy for ruining his relationship. He wiped the angry tears and walked all the way to Logan's condo, remembering the guys address when he read the man's files. The lights were on and he could see Logan pacing inside, drinking a bottle of beer. Grinding his teeth, he continued inside and when he reached the door, he pounded on the wood furiously.

"Calm down, calm- shit. Mike, what the hell are you do-" but before he could finish, Mike clocked him in the jaw, causing Logan to stumble back and Mike to invite himself in.

"You know why I'm here, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" He punched Logan again, this time in the eye. While the man was still recovering from the hit, Mike grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Stay the hell away from Rachel." With that, he threw Logan on the table, it collapsing under pressure.

"She loves me, Mike," Logan said, wiping the blood from him lip. "She loved me before she even met you. Things were just a little rusty back then. Rachel kissed _me_ Mike and she didn't pull away. She didn't stop me and it went on longer then two seconds. Her jacket even came off."

Mike growled, pushing up his sleeves in anger. He didn't even see Logan reaching for something on the bottom shelf.

"I just need to get her mind off you and then she'll come back to me. I just have to, uh...get rid of the competition. Then again, you aren't much."

Mike screamed angrily and went at Logan, but the second he heard a gunshot and felt the pain in his side, he stopped. His breath catching in his throat. He looked down and saw blood seeping through his wrinkled shirt. "Y-You shot me!"

"Shit...I didn't mean to," Logan was shocked. He actually shot a guy. He wasn't even really aiming for Mike, he was just trying to scare him off.

Mike gasped, feeling cold all of sudden.

"I think you should go to the hospital."

"No...leave me alone. And I meant what I said about Rachel."

Logan's face went from scared to serious. "And so did I."

Breathing hard, Mike stumbled out of the apartment and outside, clutching his side painfully. It had started pouring rain, but he didn't care. He couldn't do this anymore. What if Logan was right? What if Rachel loved Logan more than he? He looked up to the sky, tears and rain drops falling down his pale face. There was nothing in life for him anymore. With no job and no girlfriend...no grandmother, no Donna, and...and no Harvey, he was all alone. He was falling apart and he couldn't live with the hurt anymore...the fact that he knew he was a complete failure. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna go crawling back to Pearson Specter, begging for a job he never really earned in the first place; especially since he was on bad terms with a lot of people there anyways. He stumbled his way through town, freezing, soaked to the bone, in pain and confused. He had no idea how bad the gunshot wound was, but it wouldn't matter. He would be dead soon anyways. He was gonna kill himself.

Rachel sobbed as Donna let her into her apartment. A couple minutes after Mike left, she ran out to find him, but found that he had already disappeared. She repeatedly called his phone number, but he didn't answer- which was no surprise there.

"I shouldn't have told him, Donna. I just broke his heart," she sobbed.

Donna sat her down on the couch, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I made a huge mistake and he's never gonna forgive me."

"Shh, calm down. What happened?" She gave the brunette a glass of wine and listened.

She took a large gulp before speaking shakily. "I went h-home and he was there. He was on at least his fifth bottle of beer...drunk nonetheless and he didn't want to tell me how he got fired in the first place. But even drunk, he seemed to know that something was wrong and he practically forced me into telling him. You should've seen the look on his face Donna...his eyes, his blue eyes showed nothing but betrayal and hurt. It was almost like I could _hear_ his heart breaking. I loved him, Donna, and Logan ruined everything..._I_ ruined everything. I'm never gonna be able to get how he looked out of my mind. I'm such a horrible, terrible person. I should've waited or I shouldn't have said anything. Being fired really knocked him to the ground and I just kicked him even harder."

Donna sucked in a breath and one-armed hugged the crying woman. "Where is he now?"

"T-That's the problem. I-I don't know. The last thing he said was 'we're done,' before storming out of the room. I went to go look for him, I even called him a million times, but he wouldn't answer. I'm really worried he's gonna go do something stupid. I don't know if he's gonna go confront Logan or hurt himself but...I'm so scared."

"Shh, we're gonna find him okay? Why don't you go back to the apartment, wait and see if he returns. I'll try him and I'll even get Harvey to call him. He definitely won't let the kid hurt himself, okay."

Rachel nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "T-Thanks Donna. Just call me if you get ahold of him, okay? Even if he won't talk to me, I just need to know if he'll be okay."

"Sure thing. Now get home."

The brunette gave Donna a watery smile before finishing off the drink. "Thanks Donna."

When the woman left, Donna swore and dialed Harvey's number frantically.

"_What is it, Donna? I'm kinda in the middle of-"_

"Harvey...it's an emergency. There's something I haven't told you about Mike."

~+SUITS+~

When Mike tripped into the apartment, he looked around and saw that it was empty. Rachel was gone...good. He limped towards the bathroom, hands trembling and not thinking straight. He dry swallowed a few depressants, knowing that when he was ready to kill himself, he wouldn't back out at the last minute. Groaning, he ran a hand through his wet spikes and went into the kitchen, taking out a note pad and scribbling down a couple notes for the people he cared about...but those people didn't even give a damn about him. A few bloody finger prints and tear stains later, Mike finished and grabbed his tie from his box of things. This was it; he was gonna kill himself and there was no turning back. But he had no regret. His heart hurt, his brain hurt, _everything_ hurt and it was time he ended it all. Heading back into the bathroom, he made a sloppy noose, slipping it around his neck and then tying the other end around the towel bar. Sobbing silently, he let himself slip down, not full reaching the ground. The minute he felt tension on his neck, he knew that this was it. He was going to die. He felt his lungs beg for air as his airway got cut off instantly; everything was blurry, he started to choke and before he knew it, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head...and he knew no more.

When Rachel walked into the apartment, she knew something was wrong. First off, the door was slightly opened and she remembered shutting it when she left. There were also blood drops on the floor along with puddles of water. Frowning, she set her things down and went into the kitchen. And she gasped when she saw the bloody pieces of paper, one of which had her name on it. Unfolding it with shivering hands, she quickly read the scribbled words.

_Rachel,_

_I loved you to the end of time and you hurt me. You broke my heart into a million pieces. What did I ever do to you to deserve that? I thought we were getting along great...but I guess I thought wrong. And you know what? After this whole war with Harvey was over, I was gonna ask you to marry me-_

"Oh god," Rachel covered her mouth.

_In my sock drawer, there is a box. It was gonna be for you...but I guess you can use it when you accept Logan as your husband instead. I know you love him more than me and I'm sorry that you feel that way. Goodbye Rachel, I hope you have a nice life knowing that you drove me to this._

-_Mike_

Drove him to what? She suddenly saw something in the corner of her eyes and she dropped the paper on the floor, along with her heart. "Nooo!" Running frantically into the bathroom, her chest twisted at the sight before her. "Mike!" The man was unmoving, his face pale and his lips a dark shade of blue. His tie was wrapped around his neck in a tight knot and tied to the towel bar.

"Oh god, Mike, please don't do this." She tried to undo the knot or take the tie from around his neck, but it was too tight and her fingers were shaking really bad. "No, no, no." She could tell Mike wasn't breathing and she prayed the man wasn't dead. "Mike, stay with me. Oh god, please just stay with me." She ran back into the kitchen, tears blurring her vision as she rummaged through the drawers to find something- anything to get the tie off. "Come on, come on! Aha!" She finally found scissors and bolted back to the room, nervously cutting off the fabric until Mike fell to the ground, motionless. Dropping the scissors, she crawled over, bringing Mike's head into her lap and loosening the rest of the tie from his neck. A large bruise was already forming and when she pressed a finger to his neck, she could feel an extremely faint pulse. He was still alive but just barely.

"Mike, you stay with me, I mean it!" She dialed 911, shouting at the operator their location before hanging up and calling Donna. She cradled Mike's sweaty, damp head, rocking back and forth and sobbing hysterically. This was all her fault. All her fucking fault.

"_Rachel! Did you find him?"_

"H-He...Donna he tried to kill himself."

"_What!? Where are you?"_

"At the ap-apartment. I came home and...there was b-blood on the floor and then there was a n-note...a suicide note...saying he was done...and I drove him to it. I found him with his tie around his neck, hanging from the towel bar...he's barely...he's barely alive, Donna. This is my fault!"

"_Shit. You called the ambulance right?"_

"Yeah." Rachel wiped her face, looking down at Mike. He seemed to be getting worse. Stroking his damp hair, she cried some more.

"_Okay. We'll meet you at the hospital."_

"We?"

"_I__'m at the firm. __I told Harvey."_

"He probably hates me too, right? _I _even hate myself."

"_Don't worry about that. Just keep Mike alive and we'll see you soon."_

"O-Okay...and Donna? I think...I think he was shot. His side is bleeding. It's bad."

"_God damn, this kid can never catch a break."_ She hung up and Rachel sniffed, setting down the phone and bringing Mike's head up to her chest.

"Mike please, please don't leave me. I love you so much and I made the biggest mistake of my life. Please don't go." She dug her face in his hair, listening to his barely existent, wheezing breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

Meanwhile at Pearson Hardman, Donna had just finished telling Harvey about Mike being fired and Rachel cheating on him with Logan when she got Rachel's call. It was safe to say that Harvey was pissed; how could Rachel do that to Mike. Just because they weren't on the same side, doesn't mean he still didn't think of the kid as a little brother. And no one hurt his little brother. Logan and Rachel were gonna get a piece of his mind when he saw them. As he was trying to figure out how to approach Mike about this, Donna's phone rang and with each word like "ambulance" and "hospital" and then wost of all "keep Mike alive," he had a feeling as to what had happened.

"What happened?" He sighed once Donna got off the phone.

She looked down at the ground before back up at Harvey with tears in her eyes. "Mike...Mike tried to commit suicide."

Harvey bowed his head, rubbing his brow. "Jesus Christ. You said 'tried' is that meaning that he's okay?"

Donna pursed his lips and shook her head. "Rachel said he was barely alive. She found him hanging from a pole, his tie wrapped around his neck."

"Fuck, Mike." The poor kid. First being fired, then finding out Rachel had cheated on him...he didn't blame him for feeling that way...but he never actually thought that he'd do it. "Come on; let's go." He grabbed his things and the two headed out to the car. The whole way there, Harvey was praying; praying that his kid would live to see the next day...live to hear him say that he was sorry and that there could be a chance to get him back to the firm. He wasn't gonna let Mike hit rock bottom like the last time...not again.

~+SUITS+~

Rachel bit her nails nervously as she watched the paramedics shove a tube down Mike's throat.

"He's not breathing; pulse is barely there. Gunshot wound to the left abdomen. Looks to be a flesh wound. Just patch it up with a pressure bandage. Start pumping air with the ambu bag. We need to get him out of here fast. Ma'am?"

Rachel snapped out of her trance and looked at the medic.

"Are you coming with us?"

The brunette nodded jerkily. Hell yes she was going with him!

"Alright, then lets go."

By the time they got into the ambulance and started driving off, he was starting to get worse. His blood pressure was dropping his heart was slowing down and his face was turning gray. Rachel grabbed Mike's cold hand and squeezed it gently. "Mike please. I made a huge mistake. Please don't leave me like this. I love you so fucking much and kissing Logan was the worst thing I've done in my entire life. It'll never happen again, I promise. I want to marry you, Mike. Please don't die."

And then the worst sound anyone could possibly hear. A flatline.

"He's crashing!"

"No!" Rachel buried her face in her hands, unable to watch the scene before her. Sounds muffled and she felt sick to her stomach. If Mike died she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Mike was right, she drove him to this. She broke his fragile state of mind; his heart and she would never be able to forgive herself no matter what happened. She remembered all the fun they had together...when they had sex in the file room or just stayed in bed all day. The days when he listened to her problems and she listened to his. They were made for each other and she ruined that. Broke his trust. _I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry._

When Harvey and Donna finally reached the hospital, they found Rachel in the waiting room hugging herself, crying and shivering. Donna went over immediately to comfort her, but Harvey didn't feel bad. This was, no doubt, her fault; there was no excuse for her to do that to Mike. He had seen them together; seen the way Mike had looked at her even before they started dating or _liking_ each other. He loved the girl and she had destroyed him.

"How is he?" Donna asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not good. He...he crashed in the ambulance. He...they almost couldn't get him back. It was almost like he was..."

"Giving up," Harvey finished with a sigh. "I hope you're happy, Rachel. I hope you're happy as to what you did to him."

"Harvey!" Donna said, shocked but the man just walked away, unable to be around the betraying woman. It just reminded him of his father and mother and how she kept on cheating on his father. It disgusted him...right down to the bone. Rubbing his jaw, he went to go sit on the opposite side of the room, closing his eyes. The look in Mike's eyes during that meeting made him feel guilty as hell; he gave the kid his word. Those big blue eyes just staring at him in shock and confusion. He sighed again. "God, Mike, I'm sorry."

An hour later, the doctor came out and spoke to them about how Mike was in a coma and how they wouldn't know when and _if_ Mike woke up if there would be any brain damage. There was massive bruising of his trachea and the gunshot wound- as little as it was- had become infected, causing a 103 degree fever.

"It's touch and go at this point, you guys," Dr. Thomas said. "We have him on a ventilator to help him breathe until the swelling in his throat goes down. If you would like to sit with him, visiting hours are over, but I can make an exception. Just one at a time, though. He needs all the support he can get; give him a reason to keep fighting. He needs to know he has people here that loves him."

Harvey turned his head and glared at Rachel who just put her head down in shame.

Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head at the way Harvey was acting. Rachel knew what she did was unacceptable and probably unforgivable, but he didn't need to make her feel worse. "Thank you doctor. What room?"

"Last door on the left," he said pointing down the hallway.

When they got there, Harvey insisted he go in first. And what he saw was heartbreaking. "Oh Mike. Why did you go and do this?" Well he knew why, but he just wondered why the kid didn't come to him. _You aren't exactly on good terms with him at the moment, Specter._ Rubbing his mouth and walked over, taking his hands out of his pocket and staring sadly at his ex-associate.

"Mike...Jesus, kid." He sighed and rested his hand on top of Mike's unnaturally cold one. "I'm sorry that this happened; that Rachel could ever think of doing something like this to you...but this...this wasn't the way out. And I'm really sorry for how things turned out between you and me and this whole shit fest. I wish it never had gotten to that...I wish you never left in the first place. I'm not one to admit my feelings- especially towards an annoying kid like you- but I...miss you. I miss our movie quotes and endless arguments about which generation of music is better- which, by the way, is mine- I just...we need you back kid." He pursed his lips as he listened to Mike's mechanical breathing. "I _can_ bring you back. And I'll fire that son of a bitch Logan so we never have to see him again." _That would be a fun conversation with Jessica._ He was sure the woman would not even want to have it in the first place. "You let me deal with Jessica okay? I'm not gonna let you fall back into the drug dealing business. You're my little brother Mike and no matter what, I'm gonna look out for you. Just keep fighting okay or I'll kick your ass." He smirked feebly before resting his hand on top of Mike's head. "Get better kid and I'll deal with Rachel too." Giving one last look to the younger man, Harvey left the room quietly, ignoring Rachel who was outside the door and headed towards the cafeteria, desperately needing coffee no matter how gross it might be.

Rachel watched as Harvey left the room, trying to get a read on the man's face as to how bad it was. She was scared; what if she made things worse?

"It'll be okay," Donna smiled sadly. "Just go in and I'll deal with Harvey."

"Thanks," Rachel said quietly before walking into the hospital room. "Oh my god," her hand flew to her mouth and she started crying again. Mike looked horrible; his face was a light shade of gray, dark red circles around his eyes. A dark disgusting bruise stood out vividly on Mike's neck and until it faded, it would be a constant reminder of what she had done to him. The ventilator was the worst of it all; the long tube protruding from between Mike's lips and trailing up to the large, intimidating machine next to his head. Inhaling shakily, she slowly walked over, watching Mike's bare chest weakly rising and falling. As she sat down, she grasped his clammy hand in hers, bringing his fingers up to her lips and closing her eyes.

"Mike...Mike I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I did what I did. There is no excuse though and you can hate me all you want but...please don't give up. No matter how much you hate me and how much you think I don't love you...you're wrong. I love you so much. And if you don't want to fight for me or for Harvey or anyone here, fight for yourself. You know your grandmother wouldn't want you to go down without a fight, okay?" She wiped her eyes, but she couldn't stop crying. "Mike, please don't go. Seeing you dead on the floor like that...it was the worst thing that I ever encountered. You scared me so bad and I never want to seen something like that again. I know I hurt you Mike; to no end, I hurt you and you have every right to never want to see or talk to me again. I just...I won't be able to live with myself if you die. Please just hang on, okay? Don't give up." She stroked the sweaty strands of hair back from the man's forehead before laying her head next to his arm and crying herself to sleep.

Not even two hours later, Rachel woke up because she knew something was wrong. Shaking the haze from her mind she looked up and gasped. Mike was flatlining...he was dead!

"No! Mike!" She slammed her hand on the call button and stumbled back when the nurses and Dr. Thomas cam running in. Rachel watched through tearful eyes as the nurses pulled the pillows pit from underneath Mike's head and gently laid him flat while the doctor pulled the sheets down to Mike's waist and turned around to grab the paddles.

"Charging!" Yelled one if the nurses, cranking up the dial. "200!"

"Everybody clear," Dr. Thomas said calmly

"Rachel, what's going on?" Donna breathed, suddenly appearing next to her.

"He flatlined. Oh my god Donna what have I done?" She couldn't watch and buried her face into Donna's shoulder. The red-head wrapped an arm around the woman and watched in fear as the doctors tried to get the young man back. _Please don't leave us, kid. Don't give up._ She shed a few tears and wondered where the hell Harvey was. It took five minutes to bring Mike back to life. Two of it using the defibrillator and the other three being CPR. It was close; Mike had died and almost left them. Donna had sent Rachel to the bathroom to get cleaned up while she went to go hunt down Harvey. She found him in the cafeteria, head bowed and an untouched cup of coffee in his hand.

"Harvey Specter, where the hell were you? Mike almost died- he _did_ die- and you decided to sit here sipping coffee?"

"I heard...they paged Dr. Thomas to Mike's room for a code blue. I...I couldn't watch that. I had to go through that with Marcus...I couldn't go through that with Mike, too."

Donna's face softened as she sat across from him. "Well...he's alive, but...the doctor said he was getting worse. He's dying...almost as if he's not even fighting. You have to talk to him, Harvey, or we really are gonna lose him this time...for good."

Harvey sighed and nodded. "Yeah...okay." He got up and dumped the coffee in the trash can before heading to Mike's room. When he got there, he let out a huff; the kid looked worse than before. _You never do things halfway, do you?_

"What are you doing, Mike?" He sat down in the chair. "You can't give up. Not after all you've been through. You need to keep fighting or I'll kick your ass." He leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "You can't let Rachel or Logan win, alright? You can't let any of this get to you. You're better than that...you're stronger than that." Harvey grasped Mike's fingers. He wasn't one to hold anyone's hand, but Mike was like his little brother and he hated the seeing the man going through a hard time. "It's not over, kid. You can still fix things..._we_ can still fix things...and I'm sure you and that you and Rachel can fix things too...only if you want to. But if you don't, I can make sure that you never see each other again...I'm sorry, Mike. Just push through this, alright?" He squeezed the kid's hand one last time before starting to stand up. Just as he reached the door when he heard choking behind him. Frowning, he strode back over, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike? Mike, can you hear me?"

All of a sudden, the kid's eyes snapped open and he jolted forward, frantically trying to breathe but finding it impossible.

"Mike! Michael, calm the hell down!"

The blonde looked at him with confused, fearful eyes and he didn't seem to get the message.

"Mike! Dammit." Harvey ran out into the hallways, shouting for help and in minutes, the doctor got the tube out and Mike was being sedated to relax.

"What happened?" He asked when the man came out.

Dr. Thomas smiled warmly. "He's awake and able to breathe on his own. The fever is gradually going down...looks like he's coming back to us Mr. Specter."

Harvey nodded with a small sigh of relief and once the doctor left, Harvey headed back into the room to see Mike awake, but barely, and staring up at the ceiling.

Harvey smirked and went over to the bed, taking his place back in the chair. "Hey, junior. Glad you've joined us."

Mike sluggishly looked at him, no expression on his face. "Where'm I?" Mike said, his voice raspy. He started coughing violently and Harvey helped him sit up, giving him a glass of water. When Mike was finished, he laid back down and took a couple deep breaths, waiting for an answer.

"The hospital," Harvey said, hesitating a little. "Do you remember what happened?"

Mike inhaled sharply as a few tears escaped his eyes and he nodded, turning away. "Yeah...unfortunately." He wiped the wetness from his face and swallowed. "Why did you save me?"

_Shit. The kid had really wanted to die. Jesus, he didn't know the kid could ever have such dark thoughts._ "I didn't...Rachel did."

Mike briefly looked at him until he kept his gaze up at the ceiling.

"You know that was really stupid...what you did. I know you, Mike. You're not the type to give in that quick...and you're not the type to let things get to you like that. You're stubborn. Yeah, what Rachel did was stupid and unforgivable, but this wasn't the way out. And I know I sometimes might not be the one to spill emotions to but...you can come talk to me. No matter what."

"Harvey...I feel like an idiot. I lost my job after barely a month...my girlfriend cheated on me. You have no idea what it is to have been a fraud to have to start all over...it seems like everyone and everything is turning on me."

"Not everyone, kid."

Mike was about to say something when they both heard a gasp at the door. Turning, they saw someone they both dreaded. Rachel.

"Mike!"

The blonde gave Harvey a look and the older man nodded, quickly standing up to stop the woman from coming in. "Uh, Mike's actually to tired for anymore visits. Why don't you come back later."

Rachel was speechless, her mouth wide open in shock, but immediately closed it and nodded. "O-Oh...okay." She left as quick as she came and Harvey turned to head back into the room.

"A-Actually," Mike said. "Could you...go get a nurse?"

Harvey frowned suspiciously, but nodded and left the room. When he got back and the woman went in, he watched the two talk quickly before the nurse came out, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" He said when she wouldn't let him go back.

"Mr. Ross has requested to have the visitor rights restricted. From now until whenever he decides, he's doesn't want anyone with him."

"What?!" Harvey looked past the woman and stared at Mike through the window. Mike stared back at him with his blue eyes before rolling on his side and looking away.

"I mean it. No visitors; if you stress him out, it won't be his choice to have you all kicked out." Giving one last look to the lawyer, she left and Harvey just shook his head. _What's going on with you, kid?_

~+SUITS+~

Two and a half days went by and Mike still didn't want to talk to anyone. He would lie in the hospital bed, feeling depressed and only speaking- barely- to the nurse's when they came to check on him. Why did Rachel have to save him? Why couldn't she have just let him go like she let him go for Logan? He wanted to die...there was nothing left for him here. It was probably around seven o' clock at night and Mike was close to falling asleep when he heard the door open. Thinking it was just another nurse, he looked over and his heart sunk.

"Rachel...what the hell are you doing in here?" He growled, looking away.

"Mike...please just hear me out."

"I told you, I don't want to listen to your lies anymore. How did you get in here anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I care about you. You have no idea how much I care about you," Rachel said, shutting the door quietly and walking in further. "If I didn't care about you, I would've let you find out on your own about what happened between me and Logan. I wouldn't have told you...I would've kept going with him. But I didn't. I stopped; I felt so guilty- I _still_ feel guilty- that I haven't slept. I don't know what came over me but-"

"What came over you is that you realized you loved him more than me, Rachel," Mike said, looking at her angrily but his eyes filled with hurt. "You had a choice. You could've backed away, kicked him in the jewels for all I care! But you made the mistake and kissed him and from what I heard, you didn't stop."

"What do you mean, from what you heard?" Rachel frowned. Did Donna tell him something?

"After I left the apartment, I went to go confront Logan. He told me everything...and he shot me."

"Logan's the one who shot you!? God. Mike, this never should've happened. And I promise, this will never happen again."

"You're right," Mike crossed his arms and glared at her. "It won't, because like I said before. It's over." Tears escaped both their eyes. "I loved you Rachel, I really did and I don't know what I ever did to deserve your betrayal like that."

"Mike please-"

"Excuse me; what are you doing in here?" A nurse questioned, suddenly coming into the room.

"Get her out of here," Mike whispered, looking away.

"Mike!"

The nurse was surprisingly strong and pushed her out, shutting the door behind them. "You do that again," she pointed at Rachel. "And I'll get you removed from the hospital. Rules are rules."

Rachel groaned and rested her forehead on the window, staring at her ex sadly for a couple moments. Sighing, she leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor, pulling a box out of her pocket. The box she had gone home earlier to find . The one with the beautiful ring inside it. Mike must've spent a fortune on it and she destroyed ever having him putting on her finger. Ever having him asking her to marry him. She really screwed this one up. There had to be a way to get Mike to listen to her...to take her back. There just had to be.

The next day, she felt determined to get Mike to listen to her and the ring was the only way. Taking a deep breath, she clutched the box in her hand, sneaking past the nurse's station and heading towards Mike room. Just as she got her hand hovering over the doorknob, there was a familiar voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

_Shit. Harvey. _Rachel turned around with a sheepish smile. "Going to see Mike."

"You do know there's a restriction for visiting him."

"That's not gonna stop me," Rachel said seriously. "I have to talk to him, get him to understand what happened. I destroyed our relationship, don't you think I deserve a chance to repair it?"

Harvey shook his head. "Not really. Mike is like a little brother to me and he doesn't deserve to listen to your excuses. I'm supposed to protect him from people who try and hurt him. I've already did a bang up job so far and I'm not gonna let it keep happening."

"Harvey, please...I know I hurt him. And I promise, if this doesn't work...I'll leave him alone...and I'll leave the firm. If I can't get him back, it'll hurt me and it'll hurt him to see each other all the time. I'll leave and never come back. But please...just give me one last chance to explain things...make up for what I did."

Harvey hesitated a for a moment before he felt someone hit him in the arm. "Ow!" He looked to his right to see Donna glaring at him. "Fine. But you need to hurry. The nurse makes her round in twenty minutes. If you can't get Mike back by then, I want you to leave."

Nodding jerkily, she took a deep breath and entered the room. Mike was sleeping quietly, the only sound being a slight hitch in his breath now and then. Swallowing thickly, Rachel walked towards the chair and sat down. And Mike seemed to sense her, because he suddenly spoke.

"Rachel, I swear to god-"

"Mike, please...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I cried the entire way back from Logan's after what happened."

Mike opened his eyes and looked at his ex. "Why were you even there in the first place?"

Rachel exhaled loudly. "Ever since we started working for him, Logan started coming on to me. He called me to his house a couple weeks ago so we could go over companies he could bring to his board meeting. It was the first time he tried to kiss me and I left before anything could happen. And then there were little things after that and I tried to ignore them. And then after I passed out, he got me flowers and wrote me a note. I know it meant something and so I went to his apartment to set him straight. I don't know how it happened, but we started kissing, he pulled me-"

"You're not really helping your case, Rachel," Mike said, crossing his arms.

"Right...sorry. Anyways, I quickly knew what I did was wrong and pulled away, leaving immediately. Y-You said in your...note that you were gonna...gonna ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure that will happen now."

"Well...if you change your mind...I've already made my decision...and the ring. You must've spent a ton on it and I don't want you to waste it...and I definitely wouldn't waste it on Logan. Mike, he is out of my life for good and you are in it. I love you and I hate him. Harvey is gonna fire him so we never have to see him again. You are the love of my life. Since the first day I saw you, I knew you were a special guy...that you were the one for me. Please, just...g-give me another chance, Mike." She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her. Mike kept his gaze away until he noticed the ring on her finger.

"Y-You're wearing it?"

Rachel smiled weakly. "Yeah...Mike, I _want _to marry you. I don't care if we do it right here in the hospital chapel. I just want to spend the rest of my life you with you. I want to grow old together; what I did was a huge mistake. I know it will take a while for you to earn my trust back, but I'm willing to wait."

Mike stayed quiet, still staring at the ring on her finger. He swallowed. "You know that...that was the ring my dad gave to my mom when they were married. Grammy had given it to him. And seeing it on you...it brings back memories. And if my grandmother was here right now she'd say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me...besides getting a job being a fake lawyer. And you were. But if you're truly sorry-"

"I am Mike. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"And it'll never happen again-"

"It won't; I'll kick Logan in the balls if you want me too."

Mike chuckled weakly. "I guess I can forgive you...but it will take some time."

"I don't care. As long as I have you, Mike. You're all I ever need." And without hesitating, she grabbed the sides of his face and planted her lips on his. At first he was surprised but then he gave in and they shared a passionate, tearful, one minute kiss. When they pulled away with a gasp, they just stared at each other for a couple moments before they both laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mike. God, I love you so fucking much," Rachel choked.

"I know," Mike breathed before they kissed again.

"I wish we could do it right here," Rachel chuckled as she laid next to him on the bed when he patted it and moved. Mike looked at her incredulously but smirked.

"Why not? It'll be just like the file room."

Rachel slapped his arm. "Um, one Harvey and Donna are right outside and two, the nurse is gonna make her rounds soon and I'm sure its nothing they want to see."

Mike chuckled as he rested his chin on her head when she laid it on his chest. "That's true." He closed his eyes while he and Rachel entwined hands.

"I love you Mike," Rachel whispered as she slowly began falling asleep. This whole ordeal had put a toll on her health and she hadn't slept. Now that things were slowly going back to normal, she could finally relax.

"I love you, too Rachel."

With that, they both fell into a comfortable sleep. Harvey pursed his lips with a sigh. He guessed everything would be okay for now.

"Well now that, that's fixed...we gotta figure out a way to get him back to the firm. I can't wait to see how Jessica will handle this news," Donna smirked.

Harvey sighed, bringing Donna into a hug. "Lets just deal with one day at a time, Donna. One day at a time."

**FIN**

**Hope you liked it! I can't wait until this episode and I wish something like this would actually happen! God, I would kiss the writers if they did! **


End file.
